Taken
by kingdom-keepers-rule
Summary: I wasn't one to be scared. Occasionally, I'd get nervous, I'd get a little shaky, maybe. If you had evil villains with evil magic capabilities chasing after you, yeah, you'd be a little shaky, too. But it was unusual that I was flat-out terrified. Right now, I'm terrified. Absolutely terrified.


**I finished this during the storm. Hurricane Sandy… As of now, Tuesday night, I still have no Wi-Fi, but my power just came back on… I'll post this when I have wi-fi again….Update, Thursday night. No Wi-Fi. Schools still closed. Saturday, no wifi. Sunday, no wifi (DAMN!)**

**Well it took a while, but hey I'm back!**

_**Everybody on the east coast who's been affected, you guys alright?**_

**But for all of you out there worried about famous NYC, it'll take way more than this to break us/them… It's new york. We're already up and running. That's what I love about us.**

**Rock on, tri-state area haha, you know we'll bounce right back.**

**Thank you to the American Red Cross.**

**On with the story. Its about Willa (SHOCKER.)**

**Willa's POV…**

I wasn't one to be scared. Occasionally, I'd get nervous, I'd get a little shaky, maybe. If you had evil villains with evil magic capabilities chasing after you, yeah, you'd be a little shaky, too. But it was unusual that I was flat-out terrified.

Right now, I'm _terrified._ Absolutely terrified.

I tried to get hands to stop shaking. I tried to get my brain out of overload. But it _wouldn't work!_

_Calm down, Willa. Calm down. Think logically. WWFD. What would Finn do? Or WWPD- What would Philby do?_

_They'd be calm enough to get themselves out._

I tried to take a breath, but it was shaky. I wound up coughing: The air was thick and smelly, wherever I was. I could just barely breath.

_Come on. What do you notice?_ I coached myself.

A tight space. I was in a tight space. Crammed into a small, dark, _hot_ space. The ground was… Furry? Like a rug. And if I lifted my head too far, something that felt as if it took as much energy as lifting a house, it hit something. A ceiling?

A ceiling. My feet were tied, my wrists were tied together. My back was pressed up against a wall. I was in a tight space.

_That_ didn't help. I was near hyperventilating now. My head was pounding. Tight space? What if I'm stuck? What if I can't get out?!

I whimpered slightly, and squirmed, in a desperate attempt to untie the ropes that bound my hands and feet.

Something started shaking- like, a mechanical vibrating.

A car.

I was in the trunk of a car.

Oh god. Holy crap.

Can OT's even drive a car?

My eyes were adjusting; in the dim light, I saw only empty space, and the rest of my body. My hands were in shackles, my feet tied in rope.

I tried to relax, to try to slide my hands out of the cuffs, but to no avail. Suddenly, the car jerked to the left. I tried to hold down my lunch as I slammed onto the opposite wall. It was bumpy now, like a back road.

I suddenly realized my breaths were shallow and short; I was running out of oxygen. I need fresh air. Now.

But that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. I saw the black creep in from the sides of my vision. My brain _burned, _my lungs _stung._

And the world slowly faded to nothingness.

…

"…Child. Did you _hear_ me!? I command thee to _wake!_"

I groggily opened my eyes. _Where am I?_

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light. My brain was processing slowly. I realized I was in a trunk, and it all came back to me. Right. Taken. Lack of oxygen was making me think slow. Got it. I took a big breath, and faced my captor. He smirked.

"Miss me?" He spat.

"Not at all, Gaston." I sighed.

"_MISTER_ Gaston, to you."

I rolled my eyes.

"I've unbound your feet. You try to run, there will be consequences."

I gritted my teeth. Consequences… If he could _catch_ me. He's giant. Even if he _was _all muscle, the bigger they are, the slower they run. Then again, I'm not too fast.

He turned around the close the trunk.

I ran like heck.

There were woods in front of me. I could make it there. Lose myself in them, then navigate out. Simple. I'd been in Girlscouts. I'd be fine, right?

I was almost there. Almost home-free. And something hit me like a football player. Gaston tackled me to the ground. I landed, my head smacking on the ground as I skidded over the gravel. I regret my decision already.

Once again, the world faded away, until I only felt pain.

**Charlie's POV…**

_Alright, Willa, where the HELL are you?_

"_Hey! I can't answer my phone right now, so leave a message!"_

"Wills? Yeah.. I'm waiting where I normally meet you. And. Well, You're not here. Call me back!"

I sighed, sitting on the bench. We were gonna go get ice cream today with Amanda and Jess... I wonder if she forgot? Well, I'll give her a few minutes more, I guess.

I played Temple Run on my phone a little bit.

My phone rang, and I quickly picked it up.

"Willa?" I said quickly.

"_No, Char, It's me. We're at the Frozen Marble… Jess is getting impatient-"_

"_Hey! I wasn't the one who-"_ I heard Jess argue.

"_Hold on! Shut it! Okay! Stop, I'm gonna-"_

"_Charlie?" _Jess had the phone now.

"Yeah…." I giggled. "I'm gonna walk over now. Maybe Willa forgot she was meeting me… She' probably on her way there now."

"_Alright, seeya in a few."_

I hung up and started the long, cold trek of three blocks, slipping my phone in my pocket. I walked a little quicker. My foot hit something…. And I face-planted. Smooth.

I rolled over to see what I had tripped on… There! What is it..? Oh. A rock.

I sighed, starting to stand up, but stopped dead in my tracks. A shiny thing glinted in the winter snow… Willa's phone. That's odd.

I picked it up, realizing it was broken. The screen was shattered, the buttons falling off.

I took a deep breath.

This was Willa, we're talking about. She probably tripped over… over the rock! Yes! The rock, that I had just tripped on. She's clutzy-er than me. And… dropped her phone… and left it. Sure.

I couldn't get myself to believe that. I picked it up, and basically _ran _to the Frozen Marble.

By the time I burst through the doors, fear had gotten to me.

"I think I'm going to hurl." I muttered quickly as I sat down.

"So no ice cream?" Jess muttered.

We both looked at her.

"Sorry. What's up?" She asked, concern in her voice this time.

"I…I can't reach Willa and then I was walking here and I tripped and her phone and its broken and-"

"Whoa." Jess mumbled.

"Yeah, hun. Slow down. I'm sure everything's fine."

I took a deep breath and explained slowly. We raced to where I found her phone, searching for anything I had missed. Finally, Jess shrieked.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Charlie.. look."

She handed me a handkerchief. It was a deep royal red, and about a square foot. But what I noticed was the glowing gold script 'G' on it. I'd seen this before.

"G?" Amanda whispered.

I nodded, biting my lip. "G." I whispered. "G for Gaston."

We looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Oh _crap._" Jess whispered.

**Willa's POV…**

I woke up, slightly wishing I _hadn't,_ to nothing but pain and confusion.

"Eehhhm…" I mumbled. I was in a dimly lit, small room. The light was coming from a small window opposite a wooden door. I was laying on a straw mat. There was a bucket in the corner. There was bread on the floor near the door, as if it had been thrown in. How long was I out?! Minutes? Hours? Days?

The door clicked, and I jumped up.

"Aw, how _adorable_." Came a voice. The lights turned on, _blinding lights,_ and I looked for the source.

A lady stepped in. She wore a red-maroon dress with gold trim. Her bushy black hair came a little past her shoulders. Her face was cold and mean, her nose pointy, and deep purple bags were under her eyes.

Mother Gothel. Tangled.

I glared at her.

"You look a little… beat up." she laughed.

I looked down. My skin was cut up and bruised from when Gaston had tackled me.

"A little." I whispered.

"I'm sure you know we've been researching each of you individually."

"No." I whispered.

Mother Gothel chuckled.

"Well we have. You're their second-place nerd."

I didn't exactly know what to say to that.

"So you know a lot of information… without knowing too much. Listen, kid. I don't want to hurt you. You seem sweet enough. Just tell me what you know."

"What… What I know?"

"Yeah… plans, hideouts, the normal-"

"No!" I said.

Mother Gothel stopped, and turned her stone-cold glare to look me directly in the eyes.

"It's rude to interrupt. Now, like I said, I don't want to hurt you. Let me try this again. You tell us what you know, and we'll release you into the woods to control your own fate. Hopefully death, but… we don't care. You're unimportant. It's Finn we want. Or Dell, or Charlene, or… Well, anyone but you. You're useless. Tell us what you know."

"No." I muttered.

She sighed irritably.

"Fine. More work for me, you brat."

She snapped, and immediately two Huns (from Mulan) showed up. They each took an arm, and Gothel put a pillowcase over my head. They dragged me in the dark for a while, until I was thrown onto a chair.

"Alright." Gothel muttered. She pulled off the pillowcase.

"Let's start slow. What's your middle name?"

I shrugged.

"You _don't know_?" She scoffed.

"I do know, but I don't want you to."

Gothel gritted her teeth.

"Alright. What is Jezebel's last name?"

"I can tell you I don't know anyone named Jezebel. Or Jez."

She glared.

"What is… _Jessica's _last name?"

"Eat my shorts." I smirked.

Gothel's hand balled into a fist and connected with my face.

"Ah!" I yelled. I could feel blood gushing out of the cut from her ring.

She frowned at me.

"What's the trick to Escher's Keep?" Came a deeper voice.

Gaston stepped out of the shadows. I had a feeling his means of 'interrogation' would hurt a little more than Gothel's.

_No. I can't let my friends down. I'll die before I give information that puts them at risk._

"I… I can't remember." I whispered. I smirked at him.

"YOU WILL AGREE TO SPEAK, OR YOU WILL BE HURT!"

I shrugged. "Do your worst, muscle boy."

Hey, I didn't plan on making it out anyway.

Gaston's eyes flashed anger. He yanked me up by the shoulders, and _threw me at the wall._

"Ehh…" I mumbled.

"Escher's Keep! You _do _know! You vermin!" He yelled. He picked me up again, and I winced. He slammed me up against the wall, and pinned me there.

"Alright. Then, where's the fob? Surely you must know that." He smirked. "You hid it last night."

_How did he know that?!_

"I have my sources, brat."

I couldn't think of what to say. He'd gotten me. He knew I knew.

So I did the logical thing.

I spit in his face. He _roared,_ slamming me onto the ground, and pinning me there.

"You listen here, you brat!" he yelled.

"GASTON!"

Immediately, he backed up.

"Yes... Yes, Boss?"

"She's wanted alive, not mutilated as a hundred-whatever pounds of mashed DHI-potatoes."

My stomach gave a sudden jump. Did I really want to know who this was? It wasn't Maleficent. Or the Evil Queen. I tried to clear the tears out of my eyes as I looked at the door.

It was Yzma.

The Emperor's New Groove. She made potions, but I didn't know what else she did. And I didn't think she was that big of a character, not big enough for Gaston to be calling her 'Boss'.

She crouched next to me. Her image was doubled. The two Yzma's were circling each other. I blinked, trying to get them to stop, but it didn't help.

"Aw, poor honey's hurt." She cackled. She pulled something out of her pocket. "Here. Drink this." She smirked, and brought the vial to my lips.

I was foolish. I was stupid. Apparently, I don't think straight whilst in pain. I honestly thought this lady would help me.

I felt the liquid seep down my throat.

At first, it was nice. I felt nothing- no pain.

But then, it felt like someone replaced my blood with dry ice and lit my muscles on fire, and then dropped me in a pit of liquid nitrogen. I remember screaming, but not hearing it. I remember rolling around, seeing their _laughing _faces. I was crying and screaming and writhing on the floor, and they were _laughing._

Next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes in my cell. And I was starving. I found the bread from before- _who cares_ if it was on the floor- and scarfed it down.

Bad idea.

Not fifteen minutes later- I was puking my guts up into my cell's 'bathroom'- the bucket in the corner.

Day one? Not so great.

_Please, someone, get me out of here…_

**Charlie's POV…**

"_In other news, famous DHI Willa Angelo has gone missing… Police are lost, not knowing who would-"_

The tv shut off, and I quickly turned around to see Amanda holding the remote. She tilted her head to the side.

"Char, It'll just depress you." She whispered.

"M-Manda! We should be _out there! Looking for her!_"

"The police will-"

"They're not gonna find _Gaston! _A fictional Disney character!? He can get away with murder!" I stopped short. It was a figure of speech, getting away with murder, but it made me realize _he actually could._

Suddenly I was sobbing into Amanda's shoulder as she hugged me.

"We'll look in the morning, okay? It's midnight. You need sleep. Come on."

"B-but Mandy!"

"Hey… Char. Shh, It's alright, hun. We'll find her." She whispered. She rubbed my back a little, and hugged me.

"B-But how do you-"

"Charlie. She's Willa. She's a smart girl. She'll do fine."

I squeezed my eyes shut.

…

I woke up the next morning, laying on the floor, my head on Amanda's shoulder as she hugged me.

I picked my head up.

"Ehh…?"

Amanda's head shot up.

"Oh! God… holy crap. You scared me. Morning, Char. How'd you sleep?"

I shrugged.

"Alright. I made breakfast." I heard. I turned to see Jess leaning against the door frame. She looked terrible. "We eat, then look for her."

Jess was all business. No ever-present mischievous smirk. No happiness in her eyes. No joking attitude. She needed to find Willa just as much as me. But instead of being sad, like me, she was mad. I _hate _seeing Jess like this.

Amanda bit her lip and sighed.

We ate breakfast in silence, and loaded into the car. Jess shuffled through her notebook, and shuffled through a few papers as Amanda drove down the highway.

"Jess… What _is _that?" I finally said.

Jess stopped. She stared at her lap for a second, and then turned back.

"it's… Uh. It's strategic locations and buildings OT's could easily… slide under the grid… and disappear."

She looked back at me from the passenger's seat, almost guiltily.

Amanda pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Jess…" she whispered softly. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Well.. I went to bed at 11… and… and then… so… all things considered… None…"

"But Jess! I sat with you, because I knew you'd try to stay up."

"And it was appreciated. But I wasn't sleeping… I know you thought I was, but I wasn't. And I found your computer, Charlie. Sorry." She said. She seemed near tears by the end. The lack of sleep was definitely making her moody.

"No, no, hun, It's fine." I whispered, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, It's fine."

She nodded a little, still staring down. She bit her lip, handing me the papers. She wouldn't meet eyes with me. I squeezed her shoulder, looking down.

The map was of Orlando and the surrounding areas. Things were circled, crossed out. Scribbled on. I saw a few that said 'Abandoned'. A few crossed out said 'Gone' or 'Bought'. Others said 'Recently bought', 'No Neighbors', and 'Tons of land'.

"Jess…" I muttered. "You… this is… _unhealthy._ How long did it take to do this?"

"…Ah… Hours…"

"Jess, I don't think… I mean, that's… a bit…ehh…not… normal…" I whispered. I looked at Amanda. She shook her head at me.

Jess shrugged and looked down again.

"M'sorry." She mumbled.

"Hey… No! No, It's fine! It's great! We've got a lead on Willa, now! Okay? You all right? I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it…"

"S'okay." She whispered.

"Alright… So Manda, should we start at the top or bottom?"

"Uhh… Top, I guess. Put it in the GPS and I'll get us there, no problem."

I nodded, entering the first address.

…

Jess had curled up in the front seat and fallen asleep. She was tired, obviously. Staying up all night… was she _crazy?_

"Amanda." I muttered.

"Yeah, Char?"

"What… Why did Jess…"

"Hun… You know we have… 'Special Powers'. Fairlie powers."

"Yeah. You fly and push things, she dreams the future."

"Basically. But there are… side effects, you could call them."

"Hm?"

"Yeah… Like, I have freakish reflexes. I could probably catch a fly with chopsticks if I wanted to… and if I knew how to use chopsticks." She chuckled a little.

"What's your point?"

"Point is… Jess brain… as a 'side effect'… her brain works… different. It tries to process things as fast as possible. And when it can't… it just keeps working, on rare occasion. Usually, though, her brain's just like any other teen's, but smarter and faster, but sometimes she purposely puts herself into overdrive, to get things done. Oh, and when she's worried it's horrible… Normally she would've been at it for an hour or two and given up, but…" she trailed off, glancing at the map.

"But…" I pressed.

"She really cares about Willa. And you, and me, for that matter, but Willa's her little sister, you know? She's terrified."

I nodded. "I am too."

"Jess is freakishly smart." She continued. "And… it's not normal, no. I hate seeing what it does to her sometimes. But on the other hand.. she'll have a great- hold on…" she turned onto the road that the first warehouse was on. "Yeah, she'll have a great future, with her grades. A better future than me, I hope."

I smiled slightly. Amanda talked- _a lot- _about _everything_- when she was worried. It was funny, and adorable.

"We're here. I'll lock Jess in here, and we'll go check it out quickly." Amanda whispered.

"Sounds good."

**Willa's POV…**

It was day three now. I was shivering so much everything was numb. I didn't know that could happen. My brain had shot myself into overload.

I breathed in, trying to slow my breathing and clear my head. It didn't work. I leaned back on the wall, trying to relax.

It was the middle of the night. Some strange noises had woken me up, but I'm fine now. I'm fine. It's all a bad dream, a terrible dream….

Someone shuffled past my 'room', in the hallway. I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered slightly.

It _was not _a bad dream, this _was _real, and _I'm going to die._ Painfully, and slowly. They'll torture me and then kill me.

I slowly slipped back into a restless sleep.

…

When I woke again, I was tied to a chair in the interrogation room.

"Good morning." Came a voice.

I nodded slightly.

"Do you know who I am? Do you remember me?"

"Of course, Judge Frollo… you tried to kill me." I whispered. I stared at my lap. I didn't meet eyes with him. I learned a little yesterday, and I don't really want to get hurt any more today.

"I tried to _arrest _you. And you resisted."

I shrugged.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!"

I winced, and looked up.

"Oh… haha, what's this?" He ran his thumb over a bruise on my cheek. "Someone, it seems, didn't want to listen yesterday."

"And I'm not going to today." I said quickly. His arrogant smirk disappeared, replaced by a scowl.

"Listen, and listen well." He begun pacing the room. "I've noticed you have become close with a group of girls… the other keepers, no? Well. If you agree to be pleasant and answer our questions… let's just say that they'll be alive to identify your dead body. If you don't… Well, we wouldn't want poor Jessica to be… say, buried alive? Or maybe little Charlie… killed?"

I bit my lip.

"I… I… You _leave them out of this!_ Torture me all you want, don't you dare touch them!"

"Torture you all we want? Tempting…" he smiled.

I glared up at him. He went on with the interrogation.

"What do you know." he growled.

"Hm… I know that hat went out of style sometime in the fifteen hundreds." _Okay… apparently I'm a sarcastic idiot when I'm nervous, but..._

His face turned _purple._ It was hilarious.

Until I was pinned to the wall, his hand at my throat, blocking my airways.

"I'm _sick_ of your crappy attitude, hear me? You'll agree to behave, or you'll die!"

He pulled me off the wall and slammed me into it again.

I gasped for air. He let go of me, and I fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. I lay there for a little while, trying to regain my composure.

"We have to move her." Came a voice. I looked up. Gothel stared at me.

"She can't know where. Get Yzma to conjure something to-"

"N-NO!" I screeched.

Both of them stopped short, and turned to look at me. They both had evil smirks.

"Oh, we definitely need Yzma now. Tell her to make it worse than last time. She needs to learn _not to interrupt_ when adults are talking." Frollo smiled.

My breathing shallow, I tried to get up to run. But my legs felt like lead, and they had no problem wrestling me to the floor to pour the liquid down my throat.

**Charlie's POV…**

I sighed, fighting back tears. Day four. Unsuccessful. I held Jess in a tight hug on the way home, because she was just falling apart. I was too. But I needed to stay strong. Amanda had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, slamming on the brakes occasionally. I don't think she should be driving right now. Then again, she was the only one that could.

"Charlie.. Charlie.. we have to find her… She…"

"I know, Jess."

"NOo!" she moaned. "SH-she's our baby sister!"

I sniffled.

"You're my baby sister, too." I whispered. "We need to go home, honey. You need sleep. You haven't slept in three days. Okay?"

She shrugged.

…

That night was worse than any of the past ones. Jess fell right asleep. Amanda fell asleep not soon after. And I _fell_ _apart._ I couldn't even help it. I was just c_rying. Sobbing._

I'd failed my absolute best friend.

…

The fifth day, we were exhausted. We woke up _late. _Like, one in the afternoon. I had run around, getting everything ready, getting up Amanda and Jess. We were on the road not a half hour later.

"Two left." Jess whispered breathlessly. She pointed to the map. "Here, and in… ehh… an hour away from here. It's here. It's definitely here. I can feel it."

"It's gotta be here." I whispered.

"Guys. Don't get too excited." Amanda said. "We don't know."

"She better be here." I muttered. "I'm going to kill all of them. One by one. Slowly, and-"

"Kick their asses," Jess cut me off, "And-"

"If she _is_ here, we _will not _be doing any butt-kicking. We'll get her, and get out ASAP. Okay? She's been in there four and a half days already. She'll just want to go home."

I sighed.

And our van exploded.

I mean, we got _hit_ with something. Our van turned over and rolled four times, landing in a crushed upside-down heap.

Someone was crying… sobbing, really. I looked at Jess, but she was freeing herself from the tangled seatbelt. She dropped down to the.. Ceiling, aka the ground…, and looked up at me. Hanging upside-down because of the seat-belt, I struggled to get out. But I did.

"Manda?" I whispered. If it wasn't me crying, and it wasn't Jess, It was… Manda… The…. Our older sister, you could say. And the protective one. She didn't cry. She was strong, she barely ever cried in front of us.

She sniffled- it was definitely her crying.

"Ch-Charlie!" Amanda stuttered. "AaaaAAH! It-It's crushing my leg! It's… The door! It's-Ehh OW!"

"Hold on!"

"We're coming Manda!"

Me and Jess squeezed out of the car. We ran to the driver's side door. And now I saw it. Her leg was bent the wrong way. She was leaning against the air bag, crying and struggling. And her leg was pinned in place by the crushed car door.

"Hold on, We've got it!"

I grabbed hold of the door, wincing as some glass sliced my hand open. Jess grabbed hold to, and we pulled.

We were at it five minutes before it started to budge. It slowly creaked open. Finally, it fell off completely and Amanda tumbled out. She lay on the ground, breathing heavy, and holding her leg.

"Charlie!" she muttered. "Help!"

"Manda? Ah… okay. Amanda, where does it hurt?"

The pain was making it hard for her to talk, as it sounded like she was choking on her every word.

"Agh! Every… Everywhere…" she mumbled. "H-Here!" she pointed to the front and left side of her left ankle. "Ahh.. Ow!"

I took a quick look and knew immediately. Her foot was completely pointed the wrong way. Her ankle was swollen. I gagged.

"Amanda.. It's completely out of place… and twisted really bad. I need to pop it in. It _will _hurt.. you gotta hold on for like a few seconds, and it'll be over."

Jess came over and sat behind her, trying not to look at her ankle, and hugged her.

"Charlie! J-JUST DO IT! Ah! I-It hurts! F-Fix it!" She screeched. She turned her head to bury it in Jess.

"Alright!" I yelled. I twisted her ankle the right way. She screamed. It made a disgusting popping noise. Me and Jess screamed.

"Oh… My.. god…" she whispered, breathing heavy. She winced.

"What just happened!" Jess yelled.

"Land mine…. A motion-sensor bomb on the road to keep people out. See? This is it. The OT's are protecting this place. She's here." I said. "Jess, there's a car a little further back. Get Amanda there, and I'll-"

"You think you're going alone?" Amanda interrupted.

"Yes. And I _am._ You're hurt. And Jess, don't even fight me. I'm going alone. I'll come back with her. I promise."

Jess nodded slowly. Thank whatever power's up there, the girl finally got it in her stubborn head that she's needed elsewhere. For once, she didn't fight me.

"Come on, Manda." She said softly.

"B-"

"Come on. You're hurt."

I crept towards the building.

**Willa's POV…**

I was thrown against the wall in my cell and left to lay in a heap. I didn't want to move. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

Black entered the sides of my vision, but I pushed it away. _Stay awake. The second you fall asleep… I don't think you'll wake up this time._

"Ehh… EH!" I winced as a wave of pain washed over me.

This place, honestly, was going to be the end of me. I'm in a warehouse. No one can find me.

So far, it's been four days of constant torture. A total four hours of sleep since I got here, one loaf of bread that didn't stay down, and a single sip of water. My 'bathroom' (the bucket) wasn't dumped out at all, so the entire cell-room stunk to high heavens. The air was thick and humid. And it had to be over a hundred degrees in here. That wasn't on accident, though. It's the middle of winter. It's snowing out. I should be frozen, not roasting. I felt like crap.

I rubbed my eyes, but quickly recoiled. I have two black eyes. Bruises and cuts cover my face. It was swollen to the point that I could _feel _that I didn't look the same.

And the door slowly opened.

"Ehh!" I forced out. I don't even know what I was trying to say. But I quickly scooted to the wall, as far from the door as I could get.

The dark figure walked into the room, coughing at the foul stench, and kneeled in front of me. They sighed, looking over my injuries quickly.

Was… Was this someone… here to rescue me? They didn't seem like they wanted to hurt me… They were small in stature. Maybe a young girl? Or a small woman?

"Hello." It said. That sent shivers down my spine.

I wanted to cry. I think I _did_ start crying.

It _was _someone familiar.

But I was wrong about one thing.

It was Tia Dalma, and this person _did _want to hurt me.

**(aaahhh…. Did I trick ya?)**

**Charlie's POV…**

I crept around the outside of the warehouse. The snow was coming down harder now.

I looked all around, but every window I'd found was barred. Maybe I'm in the wrong place?

No. It has to be this. She has to be here. She's definitely here. I… I need to find her. I…

I heard a scream.

"Willa!" I whispered. I ran to the window where it came from, and looked in.

I tried not to freak out, but I'm not so sure how it worked out. Tia Dalma had Willa pinned to the wall by her throat, and Willa was _sobbing._ My heart _broke._

If I focused, I could hear them.

"_TELL ME!"_

"_N-NO!"_

"_WHERE IS THE SERVER!"_

"_I DON'T KNOW!"_

"_YES, YOU DO!"_

"_I.. I D-DON'T! I.. I don't know.. I s-swe.. I swear I don't know… I swear.. pl-please… I swear, I don't… I…. I… I d-don't know…"_

Willa was repeating that… mumbling it, like she'd gone insane. She kept saying _"I… I sw-swear…"_

Tia Dalma dropped her. She lay on the ground, shaking and sobbing.

"_Pathetic mortals. Let me try this one more time…"_ She smirked. She snapped, and fire formed in her hands. _"This is your last shot, little ugly duckling, or you'll die today."_

"_You.. said… You said that y-yes-yesterday… you got m-my… hopes up… and then… you left m-m-me alive so you c-could torture m-me more…I thought it would all b-be over!"_

Got her hopes up? Dying… Dying got her hopes up?

My heart felt like lead. It dropped into my stomach.

I need to get her out _now._

"_One last question…" _Tia Dalma turned her head to stare at the window. At me. _Directly _at me. I gasped. "_Do you think that Charlene girl will come save you?" _she smirked.

What kind of an interrogation question is that?

"_Ah… Who? Who's, uh… Ch-Charlene?"_

My blood turned to ice. She has to remember me…

"_Oh! OH! CH-Charlie… I know her… she's not here… is she..?"_

"_No. She left you. She doesn't care."_

"…_ah…. Oh. Oh-okay… I… Ch-Charlie?"_

No! That _isn't _true! Willa! You can't…

Willa looked hurt... betrayed… so, so sad. Really sad. I couldn't bear seeing her like this. I need to get in there. I need to get her out.

But I watched in terror as Tia Dalma lit the room on fire. She disappeared in a puff of black smoke. And Willa was trapped- and _suffocated by_- flames.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked.

I had to find a way in… the stupid rusty iron bars!

What do I do!? They're rusty… I could… I could… Break them! A rock! Yes!

I picked up a giant rock. I started beating the bars… it wouldn't work… Come on! Budge! Break! Please!

"What did she ever do to deserve _this_!" I screamed, to no one.

Suddenly, Jess was next to me. She was tying a string on the bars. Once it was secure, she screamed "MANDA! NOW!"

I turned around. They had found a car. A big truck. And now they had it attached to the iron bars.

She floored it, and the bars came off easily. I bashed the window in with a rock, and stuck my head in.

"Willa! Willa, come here! I'll pull you out!" I yelled. Willa was screaming, backing away from the flames.

"Ch-Char?" she mumbled.

"Yes! Yes, it's me! Now come on!"

"Char.. I c-can't… I'm… but… fire."

"_Willa! What's wrong with you!_" I yelled. Did she not _get it!?_ She's going to get killed!

But that's when it hit me. She _didn't _get it… She wasn't thinking right. They _broke_ Willa. That's why she seemed like she was in a trance, before. That's why she didn't really remember my name before. That's why she _has no clue_ what to do right now. Willa needed me right now.

"Jess! You're going to pull us both up, okay!?"

"Charlie! Don't go _in there, _are you crazy!" she yelled.

"Willa isn't coming. I have to go get her. I'll be careful, hun, I promise." I said, and before she could protest, slid into the burning building.

Willa shrieked as I landed.

"Willa?" I whispered.

"Don't hurt me." She whispered quickly. She was backed up against the opposite wall.

"Hun…" I whispered. "I would never… _ever_… hurt you… You know that." I whispered.

For the first time, I realized how _bad _it smelled in here. Disgusting. I could barely breath- well, maybe that was the smoke. Either way, I knew neither of us could stay in here much longer. Had she been living here? That's horrible!

"Willa, come here. Come here! I.. I want to… give you a hug." I said softly. Like I was talking to a five-year old.

Willa slowly scooted towards me. It was getting _burning hot_ now, the fire getting closer to us. She reached me and I quickly hugged her, letting her head rest on my chest.

"Ch-Char.. Please… I wanna leave! I wanna go home! W-With you!"

"Shh… I know. And you will, we're bringing you home _right now_, okay?" we reached the window. "Jess! JESS!"

"I'm here!" she called down. A pair of hands reached down. I lifted Willa up, so Jess had her by under her armpits. Jess struggled to pull her up, but eventually, Willa disappeared through the hole. Jess reached for me, and I grabbed her hands and climbed up.

As soon as I got up, I pulled Willa and Jess into the tightest hug I've ever given anyone.

"Oh my god…" I whispered. Amanda beeped the horn, and we quickly got in, Willa sliding into the backseat with me.

All of us were quiet as Amanda sped to get out of the place. But as we got onto the highway, we all were smiling.

"Hey Wills…" Amanda whispered, once we were far away from the warehouse.

"H-Hi?" she muttered, staring at her hands.

"You alright, hun? Oh, man, we missed you… We missed you so much." Amanda said.

"I'm…" She started, but stopped.

"You're…?" I pressed.

"I dunno!" she whispered. Her voice broke, and soon she was crying. I hugged her tightly.

"Willa. What happened? Did they hurt you? Hun?"

"Yes…" She whispered. She still didn't meet eyes with me, or even look up, for that matter.

"Yes?!" Jess whispered. "They hurt you!?" Amanda slowed to pull over, but I looked up at her and shook my head.

"We're going to get you home, Willa. Don't worry…" I whispered, pulling her into a tight hug, not letting her go. "You'll come to my house. We'll make you a nice big bowl of soup and a big mug of hot chocolate and get you some blankets. And we'll sit and watch TV.. and… play board games… and whatever you want, honey."

"Th-Thank you." She whispered.

"Alright, no problem. Relax. You're tense. We won't hurt you, relax." I said.

"But, Willa, who captur-" Jess started.

"Hey. Shh, no interrogations right now." I said.

Willa shivered. She allowed me to slide her into my lap, and, leaning against the door, fell asleep.

For the first time, I noticed Jess resting her head on the seat, turning back to look at us.

"Hey, Jess… Thanks, back there. For going with my plan."

"The one that almost got all _three _of us killed? Yeah, no problem." She huffed.

"Hey. It worked, didn't it?" I whispered, looking at Willa, peacefully sleeping with her head against the window. She was beat up, she was bruised, she was completely 'out of it'… she was bloody, and… _smelly_… But at least we had her back. A good night's sleep and a shower would fix half of it.

"Yeah." Jess smiled a little. But it disappeared. "Hey Manda, how's your ankle?"

"Eh… Throbbing…" She muttered. "But it's fine. I can still drive. You two alright?"

"Yeah." Me and Jess said in unison.

"Good. We'll get home, take care of Willa, and get all cleaned up. Char, you have a med-kit right?"

"You mean first aid? Yeah."

"We're going to need that…."

"Yeah…" I whispered, running my thumb lightly over a forming scar on Willa's arm.

…

As soon as we got into the house, we made Willa take a bath. The cuts covering her needed to be cleaned out. If they become infected, it'll be really bad.

I cooked up some chicken nuggets, soup, macaroni, and broccoli as Amanda cleaned and covered Willa's cuts, and she ate it like it was the first meal she'd had in years. I watched her devour the food as fast as humanly possible. I noted the tired, distant look in her eyes. She must not have gotten much sleep. Her cheeks seemed to be more hollow… is that possible? Not eating for a few days and losing that much weight? That can't be healthy. Or normal. It had to be some sort of spell…

And she looked nervous. Scared. Confused. _Hurt._

Poor Willa.

I sat down at the table, across from her, breaking the silence.

"Hey Willa… you feeling any better?"

Willa shrugged, and looked down. She nodded a little.

"That's good. Hey, I made hot chocolate… Wanna go watch a movie or TV? Or play a game?"

She shrugged again. "Sure…"

"Yeah… okay, which one…?" I said slowly.

"Eh… um… I d-don't…" She cringed, as if she was sad that she had just stuttered. "I don't know…"

"You sure you're alright?" Jess muttered.

She shrugged.

"Okay… Well, I'm going to go get hot chocolate, and Charlie's gonna get you a blanket, and we'll watch TV for a little while, okay?" Amanda smiled encouragingly.

"S..Sure." Willa winced again.

"Hey, kid… What's, uh, What's with the stutter? You nervous?"

I sighed. _Jess! Don't point it out!_

"Uhh… I don't… um… know." Willa said slowly.

I scratched my head.

"Well… It's fine. I'm sure it'll go away after a good night's sleep. I bet you're really tired, huh?" I said, picking up a blanket from the couch, and wrapping her in it. She pulled it tight around her, and I hugged her.

She nodded, once again looking at the ground. "Thanks."

"Willa." Amanda came in, setting four steaming mugs of hot chocolate down on the end table.

Willa looked up a little, muttering a slight "Y-Yes?", before looking down.

"I know… I know they hurt you, Willa. They hurt you, really bad, huh? But… you gotta listen to me_. We_ _love you. We will never, ever, ever hurt you._ We love you, Willa." Amanda whispered. She gave Willa a kiss on the forehead and pulled her into a tight hug.

Willa slowly nodded.

"I know… Guys… I'm so sorry. I kn-know I don't have to worry…. I'm just scared."

Amanda, still hugging Willa, smoothed down Willa's hair.

"Hun… Willa, listen. You don't have to be scared. We won't let them hurt you."

She shrugged, and relaxed into Manda.

"Alright, hot chocolate!" Jess yelled. Willa smiled.

…

I woke up pretty late the next morning. I was the first one awake, however, and I realized we were all crammed into my bed.

Willa was basically hugging me in her sleep. Her head was on my chest and she was curled into me. Amanda was on the other side of her, her hand was gripping Willa's arm, as if to make sure she was still there. I laughed, seeing that her 'pillow' was Jess' stomach, and Jess' head was near mine.

"…Char…?" I heard a sleepy mumble.

I smiled.

"Hey, Wills. You sleep alright?" I whispered.

She nodded a little. "Yeah.. Thanks, for letting me stay here."

"Wow, hun, you _sound _so much better today."

"I feel so much better."

"And you got rid of the stutter." I laughed.

"Yeah, sorry… I was a little… emotionally scarred." Willa laughed slightly.

I nodded slightly.

"You wanna talk about it?" I whispered.

"Not at all…" she whispered back. "I want to forget about it."

I nodded again.

But I just wanted to know.. I _had _to know one thing.

"They wanted information? They wanted, what? Where Mickey is? Or where Finn lives? Or maybe.. I dunno, where the server is?"

This was a bad idea. It must've set off a bad memory, or some horrible flashback, since she jumped slightly, and started breathing heavier.

"I swear!" She said, louder. Amanda and Jess shot up from their sleep, and I hugged Willa. "I swear! I don't know! I mean.. I- I didn't tell them! I didn't tell them anything! I swear!"

Both Manda and Jess looked scared. _What had just happened to Willa!?_

"Willa-"

"_Please!_ I'm telling the truth, I promi-"

"Willa, shh, come on, kid. I believe you. I promise I believe you. I'm here!" I said quickly. "It's over. I shouldn't have asked, right, sweetie? I won't bring it up. We won't bring it up. It's all over. You're safe."

Willa, still breathing heavily, ran this through her head. We were sitting up now, she was sitting in my lap.

"Safe… It's over." She whispered. "It's over…"

I nodded, hugging her even tighter.

"I've got you. I promise."

"Charlie…"

"Shh…"

"Char, they'll get m-me." Willa mumbled.

"Willa." I said. "You are my little sister. I love you. I _promise_ I will always be here to protect you, and to save you. Okay?"

She smiled a little, resting her head against me.

"I love you, Wills. Don't you ever scare me like that again." I whispered.

She nodded slightly.

"Oh darn… Sorry for freaking out." She smiled at me a little. "Thank you, guys. I love you. Thank you."

…**.**

**Whoops. Just realized there's no snow in Florida…. Uhh… SHHH!**

**And this is too long to put in Snapshots, so I guess I'll make a new story then!? Haha yay.**

**Eeeeehhh so its long and boring… You like it? Haha no wifi still, as of Friday. I'll post it soon. Guys, I promise! I'll go work on Adventures now… then rewind, okay? (a very predictable) PLOT TWIST in Rewind! It'll be up soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You'd make me happpyyyy!**

**Everyone hit by Sandy, good luck, stay safe. Be positive. No One, and No Thing can break a New Yorkers or New Jersey-er's attitude, eh? Haha…**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, one more thing. I'm taking requests for stories for Snapshots, (my oneshot story that you guys all already know about so I don't know why I just explained that…) And.. like, I mean it this time. I swear I'll actually get them done.**

**But before you say anything, I **_**really hate Charbeck. **_**And **_**Finnlene.**_** So no. No to anyone who wants those.**

**So keep that in mind. Haha sorry.**

**Put those in the reviews for MY 'Snapshots', as it has come to my attention there's another 'Snapshots' here...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
